guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Lars Ümlaüt
Lars Ümlaüt is a character from the ''Guitar Hero'' series, representing the Extreme/Black Metal genre - particularly the Scandinavian regional scenes. Since his first appearance in Guitar Hero II, he has appeared in every main entry and console-based spinoff of the series, with the exception of Band Hero. Outfits Guitar Hero II His first outfit is him without a shirt, with black pants, blonde hair, and face paint, much like his outfit "Black Metal" in Guitar Hero III. His second outfit, called Gargoyles, is him with facepaint again, and he is in a green gargoyle suit, which is likely inspired by the monster costumes of thrash metal band GWAR. In fact, in the 10-song demo, if the game is hacked to allow access to career mode and to unlock everything, this outfit is labeled "LARS'S GWARGOYLES". Asked about his gauntlets-to-gargoyles style, Lars responds, "LARS HAS A REPUTATION OF STRENGTH OF WHICH HE NEEDS TO BE DOING THE UPHOLDING!" - "Gargoyles" shop description Guitar Hero III His first outfit is Black Metal and is similar to his appearance in the second game. The styles are: Dyed Black, Bleach Blonde, Phantom and Thunda (in which he gains a Native American look). His second outfit is Viking and Lars now has a beard and horned helmet. The styles are: Natural, Barbaric, Icy and Freedom. Lars dons a traditional outfit straight from his Norse forefathers. The perfect outfit for Rockin' and Pillagin' - "Viking" shop description His Freedom outfit pays homage to the movie Braveheart. Guitar Hero World Tour Lars has shoulders on the sides and a spikey thingey on his belly, black pants, and black shoes that has spikes downward. Torso : Black Metal Warrior Pants : Well Protected Shoes : Shot In The Foot Accessories : Pin Pad (left arm), War Hammer (right arm) Guitar Hero: Metallica Lars is wearing a less revealing black armor with metal plating, blonde hair, and spiked boots. Torso: Ready For Battle Pants: Dangling Straps Shoes: Spiked Highs Accessories: Rings (left arm) and Tape (right arm) Guitars: Any Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Lars wears the same outfit from Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock and Guitar Hero World Tour. His Pin Pad and War Hammer are grey in the Wii and Playstation 2 versions but both turn black if you color one of them black. Guitar Hero 5 Lars wears an outfit similar to his Guitar Hero 2 likeness but with larger horns and more hair. It is called "Tundra Beast". He also has other outfits by completing challenges. His other outfits includes a "Grendel", "Soldier of Faroe", and "Valhalla Battledress". Biography Lock the doors and board the windows, Lars Ümlaüt is coming for you. An intimidating presence, the Norwegian-born Ümlaüt describes himself as a force for you to be doing the reckoning with! -- Guitar Hero II in-game bio After an overwhelmingly warm debut a year ago, Lars needed time to cool off. Ready the longboats and crank up the metal. Lars is prepared to reverse the effects of global warming with his icy world tour. -- Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero Metallica, and Guitar Hero: Smash Hits in-game bio Lars winters at his Uncle Otto's Bavarian Castle in the Regierungsbezirke of Unterfranken, near Bad Kissingen. A typical winter is passed in the castle known as Schloss Umlautstein by the great fireplace in the grand bathroom. -- Guitar Hero 5 in-game bio Like an artful dart, Lars is off the chart, playing the part of the wild upstart, in 'Twilight of the Hogs,' his Nordic metal opera. - Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, human form description Songs associated with Lars Umlaut ''Guitar Hero II'' Quickplay Songs *"Laid to Rest" - Lamb of God *"Red Lottery" - Megasus ''Warriors of Rock'' Setlist *"Waidmanns Heil" - Rammstein *"I'm Broken" - Pantera *"Calling" - Strung Out *"Bloodlines" - Dethklok *"Dancing Through Sunday" - AFI *"Hard To See" - Five Finger Death Punch *"Psychosocial" - Slipknot *"Ties That Bind" - Alter Bridge *"Ravenous" - Atreyu *"Paranoid" (Live) - Metallica&Ozzy Osbourne (Encore) Multiplier Extender Basic Effects The multiplier's maximum is raised from 4x to 5x. + Effects The multiplier's maximum is raised from 5x to 6x. Trivia *His last name, Ümlaüt, refers to the diacritic marks commonly used in German and Scandinavian languages, which are a common feature in heavy metal band names, such as Motörhead, Mötley Crüe and Queensrÿche. *He appears to be based upon the lead singer of Norwegian Black Metal band Immortal, Abbath. *Despite his intimidating appearance, he's actually a rather friendly fellow. *Lars' hair and face paint as well breathing fire while star power is active are very similar to that of Gene Simmons, bass player of KISS, so he might have also been influenced by them. *While not appearing in the game physically, Lars's name is shown to be one of the nine opponents in GHTV's Premium Shows in Guitar Hero Live. *In Guitar Hero II, Lars had bleached blonde hair, but from III onward, his hair is black. His hair was given a clear color again in Warriors of Rock. *According to Warriors of Rock's custom rocker creator, the names of Lars's bandmates are Olaf(singer), Sonja(bassist), and Wilhelm(drummer). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters from Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock